Three-Point Symmetry
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Summary: Set mid-to-late Season 8, sometime after 8X14; In the midst of trying to better themselves and reflecting on the past Clark, Chloe and Oliver enter an unusual relationship. Pairing: Chlarkollie (threesome), mentions of past Lollie, Clana and Chimmy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Set mid-to-late Season 8, sometime after 8X14; In the midst of trying to better themselves and reflecting on the past Clark, Chloe and Oliver enter an unusual relationship.

Pairing: Chlarkollie (threesome), mentions of past Lollie, Clana and Chimmy.

* * *

They're both here again.

If years, months, hell _weeks, _ago somebody had told her that she would be caught in a sordid love triangle, emphasis on "Love", between Clark and Lana and, simultaneously, Oliver and Lois, she would have choked and spewed coffee all over the place.

As is however, she couldn't; Because she _was. _Lying in bed with one head topped with blonde spikes and another with thick, black hair, both nuzzling her skin, the owner's caressing her with fingers and palms and _tongues._

Chloe gasped, green eyes hazy with lust as she felt her best friend for many years, Clark Kent, burrow his head into her neckline and- _'Oh!'_

Not to be outdone, Oliver Queen copied the gesture, following Clark in another of many actions.

She vaguely pondered on their relationship, on _this _relationship. Clark Kent had finally started becoming the hero that she had always known he could be, and Oliver Queen had decided to follow in his newly-placed footsteps, in spite of being one of the ones to inspire him in the first place.

She can see that, on occasion, their hands stray from her soft, pliant flesh and offer shy, short touches to one another. She wants to be surprised but between Clark growing up in a small, hick town in central Kansas and Oliver going to an all-boys boarding school she's not naive enough to miss the hidden chemistry between the two. But she doesn't mind at all, because she can feel the lust and the love in their movements; The tender way they move against her and touch her, the way their eyes seem to spark when they cup her breasts and brush their lips against her own.

She's both seen and been caught up in triangles before; Watching Clark gaze up at her cousin or stare, listlessly, across a room at Lana. Feeling Jimmy's animosity towards her and Clark's friendship- _more than friendship. _At this point it was undeniable that Jimmy had been right. Neither of them had known it though; But then it had never been such a perfect triangle, one with perfect symmetry.

Even standing in Clark's barn and staring after the magnificent specimen of man that was Oliver Queen, and later fantasizing about him, about Clark, and, on certain nights, about _both_, she had never in even the wildest of those fantasies imagined that it would actually happen.

The circumstances surrounding the relationship weren't perfect. A love-struck Clark, torn from Lana by the cruel vengeance of Lex Luthor, a broken Oliver Queen, his hands bloodied by that death, and her, with her marriage in tatters and a murderous psychopath stalking her and declaring his eternal love. In spite of all this they still made it work.

With Oliver Queen and Clark Kent blissfully unaware of the world around them, slumbering forms surrounding her like a cocoon in their post-orgasmic bliss, a satisfied and sleepy Chloe Sullivan slowly fell asleep, vowing that she would protect both of them and never betray them.

* * *

Clark comes to her and asks her to publish his story. He says that he thought about going to Lois, but Oliver advised against it because while her cousin may have been able to protect herself, she was also known by the public.

Part of her is hurt by the logic, even as she concedes that it is true. She declines nonetheless. Her days as a journalist are behind her, she has learnt that the hard way and won't attach the stigma that would inevitably come with it. It always goes badly when they make a decision like this without thinking.

Clark says he doesn't have a choice and she concedes that, if there is no other option, then he should go to Lois. She notices that he and Oliver are cooperating far more often and a part of her smiles.

* * *

Clark shows passion beyond anything that she has seen before that night. He tells her that he was a fool and that fame comes with fear and that he can't afford that. He tells her that he tried and that he failed and _never again._

That night she consoles him.

* * *

Oliver breaks up with Lois for good. Their relationship is barely hanging on due to her attraction to Clark and intent to become a star journalist, when Oliver tells her that he can't always be there for her the brunette says that they need to stop, that if she has to share him with the rest of the world then she can't keep seeing him. Oliver tells her all of this and all Chloe can do is offer a sympathetic ear.

That night she consoles him.

* * *

The next few weeks bring about a range of chaotic activity. Oliver comes back to Metropolis to make sure she is all right, even missing a board meeting.

He makes up the excuse of wanting the meeting done online due to fears of another assassination attempt, but when he rushes over it's clear that business is the furthest thing from his mind.

Jimmy has broken her heart and told her that she was the worst mistake he ever made.

Oliver wants to break his face, but she manages to stop him, to tell him that it doesn't matter.

Clark's a lot harder to handle, but these days he seems to be more level-headed than Oliver and she manages to talk him down, even when she's in tears and that just seems to make him angrier.

That night they both console her.

* * *

Davis Bloome is the Kryptonian monster.

They've taken to calling it Doomsday, but when she discovers the truth she so wants to make things better.

Both Clark and Oliver know what she plans and, for once, they let her go through with it.

The beast is separated from Davis with black Kryptonite.

Davis tries to attack her and is stopped by Oliver, even as Clark wrestles the creature into the phantom zone. Without exposure to the sun and the harsh climate of the zone they hope that it will either die for good. Even as they do this the league is on hand helping all the way.

With careful planning and a whole lot of teamwork they manage to take the Beast down and Davis Bloome is incarcerated, sent to a mental institution for the foreseeable future, powerless and psychotic.

Even though she now realizes that he couldn't be saved, Chloe's still glad she at least tried. She kisses Oliver even with the whole team watching and even Dinah and Victor seem surprised at the relationship.

When, minutes later, Clark arrives on the scene and receives the same treatment no-one can stop the wide eyes gained at the exchange. The other's seem to accept it and move on quickly enough, only Bart having the nerve to ask if he can join in.

He laughs even as both Clark and Oliver attempt to maim him.

Chloe realizes that it's the first time she has thought of the league as her family instead of just her team.

* * *

Days later Chloe Sullivan stares out the window of the Watchtower building, watching the people below go about their day-to-day lives. In the aftermath of the Doomsday debacle the team had gone their separate ways, ready to come together again at a moment's notice yet each with their own plans.

AC had returned to the ocean.

Bart had run off to who knows where just for kicks. (A good thing, considering the evil stares directed his way by Clark and Oliver.)

Dinah had moved to Star City.

Victor... Well, no-one knew where he had run off to, but they had him on hand anyway, so no-one was too worried.

As for Clark and Oliver, both had apparently decided to move in to the Watchtower with her, and even if she wanted to, neither of them gave her much chance to argue against it.

"Clark!" She slapped at his chest as, grinning widely, he carried her over to the specially installed shower fitted in the spacious bathroom. Oliver grinned from his place beside the bathroom, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, the same as Clark.

She rolled her eyes as swift, nimble hands took off her clothing, pulling off her bra even as her jeans were removed; Even as they did this she couldn't help the wry grin that made it's way to her face.

It wasn't perfect, but it sure as hell wasn't hard to make it work.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by EllyF's "Blue Green", gotta love some of her Chlark. On another note, should I write a sequel going into Season 9? It wouldn't be too hard to make it work, and it might be rather fun. I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first try at writing a threesome pairing. :)


End file.
